Total Drama XTreme Road Trip
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Six former TDI contestants travel the world to compete in missions and win cash. Izzy will be hosting this show and providing the six competitors with their mission. This is a spinoff to Almost! Total Drama Action, so read that first. Completed.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Camp Wawanakwa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, the six characters in this fic, or any of the locations they will be visiting. I do own the final one, which is Camp Tikitere, but everything else is not mine.

**Note: **First off, if you have not done so, **Read Almost! Total Drama Action. **That's not even shameless self-advertising. This story is a spin-off of that fic and you'll have a hard time reading this if you don't read that first. Even though it's seventy-six chapters long so far, it's well worth the time.

**Rating Note: **The story in general is rated T. If you want to know why, just keep reading.

Now let's see what this show has to offer...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 Part 1: Canada<strong>

Camp Wawanakwa remained beautiful and serene after Total Drama Island ended. Ted, the bumbling cameraman, attempted to film the scenery, but shook the camera so much that it distorted the picture.

"Peanut butter and jelly..." Ted said.

A boat pulled up to the dock. Beth, the first of the six contestants, stepped out.

"Am I the only one here?" Beth said, worried. She noticed Ted scratching behind his ears like a dog. "Hi Ted, is anyone else supposed to arrive?"

"Hey there!" A familiar voice cried. Tyler leaped off his boat, only to land face first on the dock.

"Hi Tyler." Beth greeted, helping the jock up.

"Hey there..." Tyler paused for a second, "Wait, what's your name again?"

"Beth."

"Oh yeah, Beth!" Tyler recalled, "I knew that all along!"

The third boat came, and Noah stepped off of it.

"Didn't imagine I would arrive so early." he said, "Earlier than the host I might add."

"There are only six contestants." Beth reminded him.

"I knew that." Noah replied, "Since the host has been so kind as to not show up, I'm positive this'll be a fun experience..."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Beth said.

"And a television show host is the lowest type of human being." The egghead responded.

The next boat arrive, and out came Katie, looking pale... or as pale as a dark skinned person could be.

"Sadie..." The skinny girl whimpered, lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, she's delirious!" Beth cried, rushing over to assist Katie.

"Let her get over it." Noah told her, "Calming Katie down without Sadie is about as effective as using gasoline to put a fire out."

"Sadie!" Katie sobbed, rolling around on the ground.

While Katie was still hyperventilating, Cody arrived at the island.

"Nice to have the fangirls away from me for once." The tech geek said, stretching his arms out.

"Really? I thought you were so obsessed about girls last season." Noah said, "Who convinced you otherwise, a stalker?"

"More like a hundred!" Cody cried, "I can't even go out in public alone anymore!"

"Feel your pain Cody." Noah replied, "I have my fair share of stalkers too. All you have to do is find someway to evade them."

"Try dealing with one hundred everyday." Cody muttered.

"This is just a dream... this is just a dream..." Katie whimpered, "Sadie, I know you'll wake me up..." She snapped out of it when she saw the last boat arrive at the dock, everyone else doing so also. Out came Courtney, who was wearing a scowl.

"I expect nothing less than absolute success this time around." Courtney told everyone, "You'll regret coming here if you screw this up for me, got it?"

"She's screwed up as she is." Tyler whispered to Cody, who laughed.

Ted, showing a particular fondness for the CIT, imitated a dog and pounced her and licked her face.

"Get off me you freak!" Courtney cried, trying to shove the dumb cameraman off of her. When Ted finally got off her, Courtney noticed a package on the ground.

"How come no one saw that before?" Beth asked aloud.

The CIT opened the package and found out there was a myTouch 4G Slide Android Phone inside. Izzy appeared on the screen and everybody watched the live feed.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Izzy greeted, "I'm still Izzy, but you can call me Miss Big this time around. I will be hosting the show through this phone and inform you on missions. You will be traveling to all seven continents plus New Zealand, where Total Drama Action is currently being held. At each location, there is a mission, meaning there is a total of eight missions. For every mission you win, you get ten thousand dollars put into your team bank account. The money that's in your bank account at the end of the season is split evenly between you six."

"Looks like we're going to be winning eighty thousand dollars then..." Courtney said, determined.

"For travel between locations, we have provided you with a plane." Izzy said. Out of nowhere, a small, rickety plane descended from the air and landed on the campgrounds.

"That looks unsafe..." Cody said.

"And I get nosebleeds when I'm high in the air." Beth whimpered.

"Suck it up, we've got a competition to win!" Courtney shouted. She calmed down and looked at the phone. "What's our first mission Izzy?"

"That's Miss Big to you!" Izzy scolded her, "For your first mission, you will have to re-enact the first challenge from TDI. All six of you must jump off the thousand foot high cliff into the lake. From there, you will see six crates waiting for you on the beach. You must push those crates back to the campsite. Then, you must open them and use their contents to build a hot tub. A producer will see if you did a decent job and if he approves, you complete the mission. But hurry, you only have two hours to complete all your tasks!"

"You heard her, now move people!" Courtney barked at her team. All six of them began to run towards the one thousand foot cliff.

"This is going to be a long challenge..." Tyler thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

And that's the first chapter! I originally wanted to do one long chapter for this episode. Things didn't go as planned (Understatement of the decade.) and I lost the majority of my story data. Since I want to keep Almost! Total Drama Action updated on a regular basis, this episode and the next one will be split into two parts.

For those of you who read this chapter and didn't have a clue what was going on, you obviously didn't read Almost! Total Drama Action. The chapter will be easier to comprehend once you've done so.

Read and review, unless you want to flame. In that case, don't review.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Canada

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island, the six characters in this fic, or any of the locations they will be visiting. I do own the final one, which is Camp Tikitere, but everything else is not mine. Wait… I used this one already!

**Note: **Here is the second half of the first episode. This was originally supposed to be a part of chapter one, but due to scheduling issues, this part is a separate chapter. The next episode will have two parts also and all the rest have one part if things go right.

**Rating Note: **Rated K for Kowabunga!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 Part 2: Camp Wawanakwa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On The One Thousand Foot Cliff<strong>

Beth looked down the cliff and saw a small safe circle. "It looks scarier than before!" She whimpered.

"We all have to jump off if we want to win." Courtney said, "Who wants to go first?"

"This challenge is all mine!" Tyler cheered, backing up for a running start.

"You're going to overshoot the jump from that distance." Noah warned the jock.

Tyler ignored him. He ran off the cliff and laughed wildly as he fell. Unfortunately for the jock, he landed on a buoy.

"That's what he gets for not listening." Noah said. He jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. A boat driven by an intern came to pick Noah and Tyler up

"I guess I'm up." Cody said. He leaped off the cliff and successfully landed in the safe area. He resurfaced, giving the rock on symbol.

"Hey Courtney!" Cody taunted the counselor in training, "Don't tell me you need another chicken hat!"

"Shut up, I'm going to jump!" Courtney yelled back. She did a swan dive off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"See, fear is only in the mind." Courtney said as she and Cody got inside the boat.

"Except when it comes to green Jell-o." Tyler chuckled.

"You're about this close sporto..." Courtney threatened.

It seemed hopeless for the team since Katie and Beth remained on the cliff.

"I don't want to chicken out again..." the farm girl said, "but it's just so scary!"

"I don't think I can survive this competition without Sadie!" Katie cried, "Beth, try to calm me down somehow!"

"Well... you jumped off the last time." Beth reminded the sweet BFF.

"But Sadie was with me..." Katie moaned, but she realized something, "That's it! If we jump off together, it won't be so bad!"

"Do you think that will work?" Beth asked.

"I'm sure!" Katie assured her.

The two held hands and ran off the cliff. They both closed their eyes as they plummeted, and opened them when they resurfaced from the water.

"We did it!" Both girl squealed as they hugged each other.

"Hate to break up the celebration, but we're time here!" Courtney shouted. When the six competitors arrived back at shore, they saw five crates waiting for them.

"Each of you get one crate, I'll supervise." The prep instructed her team.

"I'll get her someday..." Tyler muttered as he began pushing his crate.

* * *

><p><strong>Further Down The Beach<strong>

"Pick up the pace!" Courtney shrieked at her team, "We only have fourty minutes left!"

"You are a CIT all right." Tyler chuckled, "A Cowardly, Ignorant Twat!"

"That tears it!" Courtney shrieked as she tackled the jock.

* * *

><p><strong>(This Scene Has Been Censored Due To Graphic Violence)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyler lay on the beach, a bloody heap.<p>

"Get up you slacker." Courtney said to him, acting like nothing happened, "You still have to push your crate."

"That was harsh." Katie said, "Karma is so going to bite you in the butt!"

"I don't believe in karma." Courtney said. Hopefully she believed in irony, as a swarm of bugs came out of nowhere and attacked her. Everyone laughed as the bugs chased after her and bit her. When she finally jumped in the water, the bugs went away.

"I change my mind. Tyler, you can relax." Courtney said, covered in bee stings, "I'll push your crate."

A short while later, they arrived at the campsite. Courtney and Tyler collapsed in exhaustion, leaving the remaining four to construct the hot tub.

"We have half an hour left." Cody said, "That should be enough time to finish the hot tub."

They opened their crates and used their materials to start building.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later<strong>

"You're really good at this." Cody said to Beth, "Where did you get the practice?"

"I help my dad build things around the barn." she replied, "A hot tub is nothing." As the two continued to assemble the tub, Noah and Katie were in charge of fetching water.

"It's going to take a lot longer to fill the hot tub if you just carry one bucket at a time Noah." Katie said, who despite her frail figure, was carrying four buckets of water.

"A little goes a long way." The brainiac replied.

"It would be nice if you could go a bit faster." Katie said, "You could twice as done then."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Noah responded.

"Are you going to just toss around morals or are you going to help?" Katie asked.

"We can do this all day if you want." Noah said.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Minutes Left<strong>

When the six contestants somehow completed the hot tub and filled it with water, a blond intern came to inspect their work. He nodded, and the competitors cheered.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p>Courtney smiled and stood up. The Android phone began to ring, so Courtney played the video.<p>

"Congratulations, you have completed the mission and banked ten thousand dollars!" Izzy said, "I forgot to mention a little bonus for everytime you complete a mission. If you finish your mission, you get to select an MVP of the day from your team! Whoever is selected as MVP gets a special reward."

"Funny you should mention that." Courtney said, a devious smile on her face, "The team already unanimously selected me as their most valuable player!"

"What?" Everyone else cried.

"Are you positive?" Izzy asked.

"We are all positive!" Courtney replied, "Now what's the reward?"

"The reward is a cabin all to yourself for the night!" Izzy explained, "Congratulations and enjoy your reward! You will depart to another location tomorrow! Bye!"

The video message ended. Courtney groaned as everyone else giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam - We're Back!)<strong>

**Courtney - **That's the best reward they could come up with? After putting up with those five buffoons, I deserve a medal!

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

The six contestants sat by the bonfire. They celebrated modestly, roasting marshmallows and making smores.

"Great job today team." Courtney said, "All we have to do is keep it up tomorrow."

"Now you compliment us?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"Just a little encouragement for down the road." The CIT replied.

"Because you're going to win this competition, and Noah's going to stop you." Noah chuckled. **[1]**

"That was just a slip of the tongue!" Courtney retorted, "Besides, you shouldn't slander your teammates."

"Hypocrite..." Tyler muttered.

"All that matters is that we came together and completed our first mission." Beth said, "Katie, is this game so bad now?"

"Actually not really." Katie replied, "It's fun trying new things. Don't get me wrong, this experience would be better with Sadie."

"Hey guys." Cody said, "On the count of three, we all yell out the show's title. One... two... THREE!"

"TOTAL DRAMA X-TREME ROAD TRIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **This is a common misinterpretation of Courtney's speech at the end of episode 2 of TDI.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I'm actually impressed that I updated two things at once today! I'm going to try it again tomorrow!

If there is anything I can do to improve my writing, please tell me in your review.

Though this story may seem only loosely related to Almost! Total Drama Action, the connections will be more obvious later on.

Read and review!

**Next Time: **It's the "Rio" deal in Brazil!


	3. Episode 2: Camp Jalapiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or the country of Brazil.

**Note: **I know I skipped two days, but I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen anymore. I started writing this two days ago. For those of you who don't know, I decided to make this episode one part instead to two. All future episodes will be this way assuming I don't have any setbacks.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Brazil<strong>

The six contestants and Ted the cameraman sat in the plane. They were flying to their next destination.

"We should be crossing the equator now." Cody said.

"I know about equators!" Ted spoke up, "I learned about them in math! I know that two plus two equators three!"

"I sure hope we're not on this plane for much longer..." Courtney muttered, "I'm afraid I'll catch The Stupid from Ted."

"I know how to gain immunity from The Stupid." Noah said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Common sense." The egghead replied.

"Hey!" Courtney snapped at her teammate, "Remember what I said about not insulting your team?"

"Funny, that seemed to be all you were doing in the last challenge." Tyler quipped.

"It was positive encouragement." The CIT defended herself.

"Beating Tyler to a pulp is positive encouragement?" Noah asked, "Man, I thought my siblings were off their rocker..."

"Perhaps I let my temper get the best of me at that moment, but it will never happen again!" Courtney admitted, "Everything's forgiven now. Right Tyler?"

"We'll see..." The jock said.

"I just hope we can come together as a team." Beth said, "Katie doesn't feel too well."

"Never been this far away from Sadie in my life..." Katie chanted ad nauseum.

* * *

><p><strong>When They Got There...<strong>

The six contestants stepped off the plane and into the Brazilian jungle. Courtney got on her phone and prepared for Izzy's video message.

"Hey guys, welcome to Camp Jalapiro! This will the location for season three of Total Drama!" The crazy redhead announced, "However, you should all know the reason you six are here: A mission!"

"What will it be?" Beth asked.

"Christ the Redeemer is one of Brazil's most famous landmarks." Izzy explained, "Before Jesus was executed, he carried his own cross to Calvary. Your mission is a homage to that event. You six will work together to carry a giant cross on a five mile hike across the jungle. Three hours should be plenty, now let's get started!"

"Alright... one giant cross and the six of us..." Courtney pondered, "Tyler, Katie, carry it from the bottom arm. Noah, take the left arm. Cody, handle the center. Beth, take the right arm. I'll take the head. Let's move!"

The six hoisted the cross up and carried it into the wilderness.

* * *

><p><strong>Further Ahead<strong>

"How long have we been carrying this thing?" Tyler asked, visibly worn out.

"About thirty minutes." Katie replied, also tired.

"Really? Feels like an hour." Tyler complained.

"Try carrying it from the side!" Noah grunted, struggling to keep his part of the cross up.

"We only have three and a half miles to go!" Courtney told her team, "It will be over before you know it! Just keep moving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty More Minutes Later<strong>

"How far have we traveled in the past hour?" Beth panted.

"About a half a mile." Cody replied.

"Seriously?" Beth cried, "That means we have three miles left!"

"It also means we have to pick up the pace!" Courtney ordered, "Get going!"

"But I can't run any more!" Ted cried, his legs weak.

"Why would we need you?" Noah asked.

"Izzy told me I had to film your mission." Ted explained, "She also said that if I get lost, you guys aren't getting paid!"

"Fine." Courtney sighed, "Take ten." The six competitors dropped their cross and leaned against the trees.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Ted cheered. He pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started munching on it.

"Beth, what should we watch out for?" Courtney asked the farm girl.

"Well..." she replied, "There's jungle animals and the dense forests..."

"No, I mean what do you think will distract Ted?"

"Let's see..." Beth thought, "I've met Ted before and he likes chickens, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and B-movies. He's allergic to bunnies and gravy."

"Good thing we can't find those around here." Cody said.

"Brazil is beautiful once you get used to it." Katie said. Immediately after, she tripped on the giant cross.

"Are you okay?" Ted cried.

"Yeah, don't have any scratches." Katie replied.

"I'll make sure you'll never get hurt again!" The thick headed cameraman said. He single handedly picked up the giant cross and moved it a hundred yards away.

An imaginary lightbulb appeared over Courtney's head. "Say..." she said deviously, "Ted, sweetie, would you carry the cross to the finish line for us?"

"Sorry Courtney, I can't." He replied.

"Why not?" The CIT asked angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I have to film you guys!" Ted said.

"Think of it this way." Noah said, "If we have Ted do all the dirty work, Izzy will accuse us of cheating and we automatically fail the mission."

"I hate you and your wit." Courtney muttered.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." Noah smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

The six competitors ran through the jungle with their cross, Ted the cameraman following them.

"I think we're on our last half mile!" Katie cheered.

"Great!" Courtney replied, "We just have to make that final... STOP!" At Courtney's command, everyone else came to a sudden halt.

"What's up?" Tyler asked from the back.

"There's a bridge up ahead." The CIT answered.

"What's the big deal? We just have to cross it." Tyler replied.

"It's not just any bridge..." Courtney muttered. They were standing in front of a deep, dark, wide gorge. The only way to get across was to cross a very unstable, rickety bridge.

"There has to be another way around it..." The prep thought.

"If you're such a good leader, why don't you direct us across the bridge!" Tyler taunted.

"Fine, follow me." In order to prove her worthiness, she stepped on the bridge. On her next step, she fell through one of the gaps, but grabbed on the bridge rope.

"Someone save me!" Courtney cried, desperately trying to hang on. Acting on instinct alone, Katie rushed on the bridge and extended her hand. However, Courtney was afraid to let go.

"Go on ahead!" Katie commanded the rest of her team, "Cross the bridge, run!" The four contestants carrying the cross and Ted started running across the bridge.

"You have to give me your hand Courtney!" The normally ditzy girl cried.

"Alright..." The normally brave overachiever responded.

When Courtney finally got back on the bridge, the unsteady ropes broke. Katie and Courtney clung to the bridge as the swung over the large gap.

On the other side, the four contestants made it across just in time, but Ted and the cross weren't so lucky.

"Ted!" Beth cried.

"Crossy!" Cody cried.

"You named the cross?" Noah asked, wondering if the tech geek was serious.

"It's still a member of the team!" Tyler defended his friend.

"Look!" Beth said, pointing down below. Ted held on to the bridge with one hand and the cross with the other. The four helped the dumb cameraman across and then helped Katie and Courtney.

"We're still alive!" The CIT cheered, "Let's finish this one!" For once, everyone was happy with her commands.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Finish Line<strong>

"Well, we made it!" Cody cheered, the team now feet away from the finish.

"Final sprint!" Courtney cried as the six made it to the end of the trail.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p>Courtney checked the team phone.<p>

"Congratulations, you have crossed the finish line!" Izzy said on the web feed, "However, I should disqualify you because of Ted's assistance..."

The team groaned.

"But man, that was an awesome rescue!" the red head cheered, "It was like something out of an Indiana Jones movie! I wish I was there with you! You win ten thousand dollars. Weird, you guys won the same amount of money by completing one mission as what two people won by winning an entire season of another reality show! **[1]**"

"Won yet again!" Cody said triumphantly.

"Now it's time to pick today's MVP." Izzy explained, "Along with the honor of being the team's most valuable player, they will get a special reward. Think carefully before making a decision!"

"I think Katie should win." Courtney said humbly, "She saved my life." The rest of the team nodded in approval.

"Katie, you won MVP of the day!" Izzy said, "Do you want to know what your reward is?"

"Yes! Yes!" The BFFFL squealed.

"You get to be crucified!" The crazy redhead cried.

The five other teammates gasped and Katie blanched.

"Just kidding!" Izzy laughed, "You should have seen your faces! Anyways, your real reward is a phone call from home!"

Katie had to resist tears of joy. She took the phone from Courtney and dialed a number. The phone rang, Katie squealing in excitement.

"Hello?" Sadie asked from the other end.

"SADIE!" Katie shrieked happily, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"EEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEE!" Both girls squealed loudly, making the other five contestants cover their ears.

"I can't survive without you!" Sadie cried, "Please come home soon!"

"Don't worry Katie. I'll be back before you know it." Katie said sweetly, "However, I want to compete here and prove I'm not just another girl! If I could, I would take you right along with me, but I just want to try new things."

"Alright." Sadie said sadly, "Just remember to send me a postcard."

"Bye." Katie said, now unable to resist tears.

"Bye." Sadie said, hanging up the phone.

The skinny best friend hung her head and gave Courtney back the phone. Beth offered her a hug, which she accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Around The Campfire<strong>

"Another great day comes to a close." Cody said.

"With a few bad moments." Courtney said, a frown on her face.

"Actually, you deserved falling through the bridge." Noah told her.

"Why is that?" The CIT asked.

"You're the closest this show has to an actual villain." Noah replied, "We need someone to pick on."

"Your leader?" Courtney cried, "Preposterous!"

"Looks like we'll have to kick your preposterior from now on!" Tyler joked, making everyone laugh.

"I don't get it." Beth said.

"Yeah, that was lame." Katie added.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **If you do not get this reference, you have not been reading enough TDI fanficiton.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I know this update was extremely late, but I beat Seymour Flux on Final Fantasy X, which makes it worth the long wait.

Tomorrow, I will attempt to update the three following things in this order: Episode 20 Part 1 of Almost! Total Drama Action, Chapter 3 of Not Another Codette fanfic, and Episode 20 Part 2, of Almost! Total Drama Action. Obviously, this is easier said than done, so don't let your expectations get too high.

Read and review!

**Next Time: **Brr! It's cold in Antarctica!


	4. Episode 3: Camp Ridgemount

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Anything… except for the road trip part, but even that's debatable.

**Note: **I don't have anything to say.

**Rating Note: **Cancelled until further notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Antarctica<strong>

The transition to the warm and sunny Brazil to the cold and frigid Antarctica already proved their toll on the contestants, who neglected to bring warmer clothing. The plane they traveled in lacked a heater, so things were even more brutal.

"Holy frick on a popsicle stick, I'm freezing!" Katie cried, shivering in her skimpy outfit.

"Hey, it's not so bad for me!" Tyler said, relaxing confortably.

"That's because your wearing a track suit!" Courtney shivered.

"I wonder where we're going to next?" Cody wondered.

"I think it's called Camp Fridgemount." Beth answered, "It's in Antarctica."

"That reminds me of something..." Cody thought. **[1]**

All of a sudden, the plane started shaking.

"Are we landing?" Katie asked.

"No, the sky decided to have an earthquake." Noah snarked.

The plane landed and all six contestants stepped out. They saw a large pile of sacks the size of body bags and six shovels. The phone rang and Courtney answered it.

"Hey guys!" Izzy greeted the team, "Welcome to your next challenge in Camp Fridgemount! Located here in slightly less than beautiful Antarctica!"

"What's our challenge Iz... I mean Miss Big?" Courtney asked.

"It's simple." the crazy redhead explained, "All you have to do is fill each and every one of those bags with snow. There are six hundred of them! I counted."

"We'll never get that done!" Cody whined.

"You have five hours to complete this task! If you win, you get ten thousand dollars!" Izzy said, "Get moving!"

The six contestants grabbed their shovels and started filling the bags with snow and ice.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

"How many bags have you filled?" Tyler asked, still shoveling.

"About eighteen I believe." Beth replied.

"I've got twenty four!" The jock declared proudly.

"Less yakking, more packing." Courtney commanded the both of them, "Noah, you're not shoveling at all!"

The egghead leaned against his shovel. "You guys look good so I'll just supervise for now." He said with a smirk.

"Do you know why I'm a leader?" The CIT asked, "I don't take breaks and let everyone else do the work!" As soon as she said those words, she was hit with a pile of flung snow.

"How many times do we have to beat it into your head?" Tyler asked smugly, holding his shovel, "You're a hypocrite!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another Hour Later<strong>

"We're at only two hundred bags full." Courtney said, "This isn't going to be enough."

"Forget the challenge." Noah said sarcastically, "The ratings are so going in the toilet after this **(CENSORED!) **fest of an episode."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours and Fifty Nine Minutes Later<strong>

"Hanging in there guys?" Cody asked his entire team.

"WE HAVE A MINUTE LEFT!" Courtney shrieked, "WE HAVE TO GET MOVING!"

"How many bags do we have filled?" Katie asked.

"Last time I checked, five hundred ninety five." Beth said.

"Make that five hundred ninety eight." Tyler said, placing three bags in the pile.

"Two bags in thirty seconds." Cody said, "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Things would be a bit easier if Mr. Slacker would help out!" Courtney snapped at the bookworm, who was still relaxing.

"Better get moving." he replied, "You have twenty seconds and counting."

As soon as Noah reminded everyone of that fact, everyone got down to business and started shoveling. Unfortunately, they were too late.

**Mission Failed**

* * *

><p>Noah checked the team phone and Izzy appeared on the screen.<p>

"Ooh... I'm sorry to say that you have not completed the mission." the redhead said sadly, "You do not get the ten thousand dollars or the MVP reward. Hey, at least you get a trailer to sleep in!" An intern drove a trailer for six into the area.

"You guys are unbelievable..." Courtney seethed as she stormed inside the trailer and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm going to check on her." Katie said, attempting to enter the trailer. However, Courtney locked the door, keeping the other five contestants out.

"Save your energy." Noah told her, "She can't stay angry forever. It'll be better if you just let her let off steam."

"Actually, Courtney has a perfectly justified reason for being mad at you." Beth said, "You barely helped at all during the mission."

"So I'm guessing this won't be an episode where everyone laughs at the end?" Cody said.

"Correct." Noah replied.

The five contestants remained silent, the tension between them growing.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **This is a very vague passing reference to Stoked.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

Although this chapter was short, I wanted to get it done and out of the way to focus more on Chapter 81 of Almost! Total Drama Action. It will be something huge, you can bet on it.

I promise that episode four will be longer than this one, and the mission will be more interesting. For now, check out Almost! Total Drama Action. You will if you want to make sense of this story.

Read and review!

**Next Time: **We head to Tanzania and one teammate leaves the group forever!


	5. Episode 4: Camp Toto

**Disclaimer: **Owning: Never have, never will.

**Note: **I know the last chapter sucked, but this one is gonna be better. I hope to get everyone involved at one point.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Tanzania<strong>

"This is much nicer than Antarctica!" Katie sighed happily, leaning back on the reclining chair. The plane they were in just entered Tanzania.

"It's alright." Noah said, "Just way too hot."

"You don't have any right to complain!" Katie said, sitting up, "You barely helped at all in our last mission!"

"You should blame Courtney." Tyler said, in Noah's defense, "She hasn't been the best leader lately!"

"That doesn't give you the right to bully her!" Beth said.

As the four began to argue, Cody slowly got up and walked to the back of the plane. He encountered Courtney, who was sitting by herself.

"Hey." She said. "What do you want?"

"I need to know what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Have you tried training a group of monkeys to perform?" Courtney answered, "Noah's the worst out of all of them, I don't get why he and Tyler and blaming me for our loss in Antarctica."

"As a leader, you shouldn't try to alienate anyone of the team." Cody replied, "Noah and Tyler have done things wrong and so have you. Try to make amends, and who knows? You might even make a few friends."

"Friends, haven't had those for a long time." Courtney said.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Being the talented champion I am, I don't have much time for friendship or hanging out." The A-Type replied. "Just a price to pay to be successful."

All of a sudden, the plane began to shook.

"I think we're landing." Courtney said.

"Brace yourself!" Cody said.

The plane landed in the Tanzania wilderness, and the six contestants stepped out. Courtney checked the phone for a video message.

"Hey there!" Izzy replied, "Welcome to Camp Toto, where I bless the rains down in Africa!" **[1]**

"Clever." Noah said, "Now what's our challenge?"

"Your mission is to capture a wild lion!" Izzy said, "I'll give you four hours!"

"Is this even safe?" Courtney wailed.

"Who knows? Depends on how you go through the challenge." Izzy shrugged, "Your time starts now!" The live feed ended.

"Izzy really is off her rocker..." Courtney muttered, "Great, we're gonna need a plan."

"It's simple actually." Noah spoke up, "All we need is live bait!"

"Good idea..." Courtney said, a devious smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"This figures..." Noah sighed. He was inside a cage in the middle of an empty field. The rest of the team was positioned behind a nearby bush.<p>

"Alright Noah, you're doing great!" The CIT instructed. "All you have to do is wait until a lion comes!"

"How do we even know there's a lion around here?" Tyler asked.

"We're in the middle of Sub-Saharan Africa." Courtney reminded him, "There has to be!"

On cue, a lion approached the cage Noah was in.

"See, I told you." Courtney said proudly.

The king of the jungle circled the cage, growling in a low tone. Noah ignored the great beast, opting to read a book instead of panic.

"What's taking it so long?" whispered Courtney, "We're practically giving it a meal!"

"Maybe he's a vegetarian lion." Katie whispered back.

"Lions are carnivores, stupid!" Courtney responded, "It's probably just observing its prey."

Instead of devouring the cynical bookworm, the lion turned its head and walked away.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Noah said, "Now can someone let me out of here?"

Tyler walked over and let Noah out of his cage. The rest of the team met up with him.

"There has to be an easier way." Beth said.

"It's capturing a wild animal." Courtney said, "There is no easy way!"

"Look!" Katie cried, pointing towards a zebra carcass.

"Bingo, now how do we trap it?" Courtney thought.

"I have an idea." Katie said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Katie finished setting up an elaborate trap with many parts.<p>

"How does this work?" Cody asked.

"That's easy to explain." Katie began, "The zebra is placed on a net and the lion will come to eat it. We'll be hiding behind a rock, so the lion won't see us setting off the trap. We cut a rope, causing a boot to kick a bowling ball down a ramp. The ball will land on a platfrom which is connected to a zipline, which will send it to another spiral ramp. Once the ball reaches the end of that ramp, it will hit an ax, which cuts a rope, which activates the net, which allows us to capture the lion."

"Uhh... do you mind running me through that again?" Cody said.

"Just trust me, it'll work." Katie said.

The lion approached the zebra carcass and started nibbling on it. Katie cut the rope, setting off the trap.

The bowling ball rolled down the ramp and into the glider. By the time it reached the end of the zipline, the lion left the area.

"Where's it going?" Courtney cried.

"I don't know!" Katie replied.

The six teammates ran into the area, but they didn't know they were standing on the net. The ax cut the final rope.

"Uh oh." Cody said, and the net snagged all of them. They all struggled as the net had them dangling in the tree.

"How do we get down?" Courtney asked.

"I'm glad I brought this." Cody said, getting out a pocket knife. He cut the ropes holding the net and freed everyone.

"Anyone got any other ideas?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm tired of running around like a bunch of idiots!" Beth said, standing up. She walked in the direction the lion was heading.

"What do you think she's doing?" Courtney exclaimed, "She's going to get herself killed!"

"I think we should trust her." Cody said, "I've heard she's good with animals."

"Whatever you say." Courtney replied, "But don't hold me liable if she gets eaten alive!

The farm girl walked over to the target lion. "Hey buddy." she said, "You don't have to be afraid." She stroked the lion's mane, making the creature purr.

"That's a good little lion..." Beth cooed, scratching it under the neck. The lion became so relaxed that it fell asleep. The rest of the team joined Beth and they all silently cheered.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p>Courtney checked the phone and Izzy appeared on the screen.<p>

"Congratulations team, you have completed the mission and added ten thousand dollars to your team bank account." the crazy redhead said, "Since you won once again, you have to pick another MVP."

"I think Beth should be elected." Cody spoke up, "Any objections?"

Everyone else shook their head.

"Congratulations Beth!" Izzy said, "Do you want to know your prize?"

The farm girl nodded excitedly.

"You win this phone!" the redhead explained, "The team won't be needing it any longer!"

"Why is that?" Beth asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Izzy replied, "Since we couldn't find sleeping arrangements for you six out here, it looks like you'll have to sleep in the plane. Bye!"

"Here you go." Courtney said, handing Beth the cell phone.

"Thanks." Beth said, putting the Android in her pocket, "It's getting dark out. We should start our usual campfire."

"Actually, I'm pretty exhausted." Noah said, "Let's call it a night."

"All you had to do was stand in a cage!" Courtney pointed out.

"So what if some people get tired easily?" Noah retorted, "Sweet dreams." He went inside the plane, the other five following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night...<strong>

One of the producers knocked on the plane door. One of the six contestants answered it.

"What do you want?" The contestant asked.

"You know our sister show, right?" The producer replied.

"Total Drama Action? What about it?"

"One of the contestants evacuated and now we have an opening. Chris McLean ordered me to get you to New Zealand so you can participate."

"I accept!" The top secret contestant's lips grew into a grin. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." The producer said.

"Even better!" The contestant replied.

The mystery person stepped out of the plane and prepared to take Total Drama Action by storm...

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **A reference to the 1982 single that reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 in February 1983.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

Now that the top secret 23rd contestant has been chosen, what impact will the contestant make on the contest?

Another thing related to Almost! Total Drama Action. I still haven't received any questions for the interview episode. I'll do my best to write it, but it'll be hard if I don't have any interview questions!

Read and review!

**Next Time: **Izzy, Jed, and Zed join the crew as they head to England, old chaps!


	6. Episode 5: England

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Total Drama Island. Shocking as it is, I still do not own it.

**Note: **Almost! Total Drama Action is almost finished and this story is more than halfway done. My goal to get this all done with by the end of the summer is still intact. Just a few more updates to go! Anyways, if you have been reading the other story, you might have discovered that Courtney was the mystery antagonist and she is no longer a part of this story. This was a one time thing and I don't plan on taking any other competitors out of the game. Just so I don't have to waste a rating note, this chapter is rated K.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: England<strong>

The plane containing five contestants and Ted the Cameraman sailed over the European skies. This bunch of misfits wondered what the fate of the game would be.

"I wonder what the fate of the game will be..." Katie wondered, "You know, since Courtney's gone."

"I wonder where she went..." Beth said.

"It's not like she could last a day out in Africa without food..." Cody thought.

"I thought you guys heard." Noah told the group, "Courtney left with the producers to compete on Total Drama Action."

"Good riddance!" Tyler said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." Beth told Noah and Tyler, "She did have a temper, but she helped us a few times."

"I wonder if they're gonna fly in a replacement..." Cody said aloud.

The plane started rumbling, making the standing contestants lose balance.

"It looks like we're gonna find out." Katie said.

The plane landed in the middle of a grassy field. The five contestants and Ted stepped out of the plane, only to be greeted by Jed, Zed, and Izzy standing in front of them.

"Hi contestants! Remember when I said you wouldn't need the phone anymore? This is exactly why!" Izzy explained, "I know that Courtney defected from your team. So from now on, Izzy will be traveling along with you guys and assisting in missions!"

"Well, what's our mission?" Tyler asked.

"Remember the great revolution we won in 1776 at this very spot?" The crazy redhead began.

"Two problems with your research." Noah said, "One, the Americans won the revolution against Great Britain. Two, it was in America!"

"Your mission is to reenact the battle against some unpaid interns." Izzy said, "Except you'll be using paintball guns, air cannons, and rubber swords, so no one gets hurt!"

"I am suddenly very glad to have you as our host!" Cody said.

"We will be playing the blue coats while the interns will be playing the British red coats." Izzy explained, "If you lose the battle or don't win in three hours, you fail the mission and lose the ten thousand bucks."

"I think those are our enemies coming over the hill!" Beth cried. Interns in red coats ran down the field and charged at our heroes.

"This is what our training had led up to." Izzy said.

"We didn't train at all." Noah pointed out.

"Now spartans, let us charge to victory!" Izzy cried, running towards the enemy. She ran straight into the thousands (exaggeration) of paintball muskets that were pointed at her. One of them fired, hitting Izzy in the chest. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"I have failed you... I'm sorry." Izzy said to her team melodramatically, "Now march forward team, and give yourselves a win!" Her head finally went limp, making it sound like she was dead.

One intern dropped his weapon and checked on the crazy girl. "Izzy, are you alright?" He said.

Izzy suddenly shot up and glared at the intern. "What are you doing, helping the enemy?" she scolded him, "You have a challenge to participate in, now get to it!"

The baffled intern went back to the other side and picked up his paintball gun. Meanwhile, the team of five contestants started firing their guns at the interns, making some of them fall to the ground. The rest of the interns charged towards them and started shooting back.

Noah was shot in the right arm, and he used that arm to retrieve his sword, but Izzy stopped him.

"Tut tut tut." the redhead reprimanded, "That arm's been shot and you can't use it anymore. You'll have to use the other arm."

Noah groaned and retrieved his sword with his left arm.

Meanwhile, Beth, Katie, and Cody were fighting off some red coated interns.

"This battle stuff is hard!" Katie whined.

"Don't worry, I think we almost won!" Beth said.

"I think we need a more efficient way to defeat all these guards." Cody said.

"I think I know how!" Katie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"This'll never work." Noah said, being loaded into a cannon.<p>

"Sure it will!" Katie said, "All you have to do is get shot out of this cannon and take out the remaining guards!"

"I dunno, that seems sorta extreme." Tyler said, "I like old fashioned brawling better."

"We're on a time limit," Katie said, "so we need to use anything we can get our hands on!"

"Including people?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"I wonder why I put up with you..."

Katie fired the cannon and sent Noah flying toward the enemy lines. He knocked over the last group of guards like bowling pins, winning the challenge for his team.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations! You have won the battle and pocketed ten thousand dollars!" Izzy announced, "Keep up the good work! Plus, you get to pick an MVP!"<p>

All four conscious teammates looked at each other and said in unison, "Noah."

"Noah, the cast is staying at a hotel, and you're reward is your own personal room!" Izzy announced.

"Great, that is so worth my trouble..." Noah groaned, barely conscious.

"It's getting late, so let's eat!" Izzy declared, "I know an awesome restaurant in London!"

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant<strong>

"Guys, do we really need two separate tables?" Cody asked. Noah and Tyler were sitting at one table while Beth and Katie were sitting at the other.

"We're having a little dispute." Katie said sardonically, "There's no way Beth and I are sitting with them!"

Sighing, Cody sat at the crew table, where Izzy was next to him.

"Aren't you gonna join the others?" Izzy said while devouring a hamburger.

"Nah, the tension's pretty thick." Cody admitted, "My team's not sure if Courtney leaving was a good thing or not. I'm not taking sides. I just don't want to get caught up in the drama."

"Fair enough." Izzy shrugged.

"It's great to have you guys back!" Ted cheered, "Group hug!" He scooped up Jed and Zed in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too." Jed said politely.

"Let go of me!" Zed roared.

"Zed seems sad..." Ted thought, "I'll just hug him harder!" He squeezed Zed so hard, the prankster's head went in his armpit.

Zed screamed and thrashed, but it was no use.

"Life is just the pits, isn't it?" Jed said.

A laugh track and the closing music started playing out of nowhere, confusing everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

That's the end of the chapter.

I know this episode didn't take place at a camp. I just want to drop that plot point until the final episode.

Read and review!


	7. Episode 6: China

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Microsoft Word.

**Note: **First off, I'd like to say that this chapter is not so much focused on the challenge but rather the character development. Also, this episode crosses over into Almost! Total Drama Action somewhere in the middle. The focus will switch to that show for the last third of the chapter.

**Another Note: **I just wanted to say that I've abandoned my goal to get this story and Almost! Total Drama Action done by the end of the summer. Don't get me wrong, I'm still updating, but I just want to switch my focus to the better things in life.

**A Third Note: **I am proud to announce that I beat Final Fantasy X yesterday! It only took me a month and a half!

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated WTF.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: China<strong>

The five contestants, three cameramen, and Izzy were getting close to the end of their journey. There were only three locations left and Izzy's plan was starting to come together.

"So, why did you gather us all to participate on this show anyway?" Katie asked Izzy.

"It's all apart of my sinister plan to thwart Chris's sinister plans!" Izzy replied cheerfully.

"Why would you need a reality show to do that?" The sweet BFF continued.

"Trust me, you'll see!" The crazy redhead answered.

Tyler was attempting to play with a paddleball while Noah was reading a book. The jock was strugging to keep his ball up for more than one bounce.

"Have any tips Noah?" Tyler asked.

"It's all in the wrist." The bookworm replied, not paying attention.

"That doesn't really help." Tyler replied.

"Maybe because I don't know how to paddleball." Noah said.

Elsewhere, the three cameramen were sitting together.

"I'm afraid we're going to get in serious trouble!" Jed said, "Chris will not approve of us being here."

"Chillax, Izzy's got us covered!" Zed replied, "Isn't that right, Ted?"

"I haven't a clue what's going on, Zed!" Ted added with a vaucous smile.

The plane began rumbling.

"We must be landing!" Cody said.

"Correctemundo!" Izzy replied.

"Where's our next location?" Beth asked.

"China." Izzy answered.

Everyone got off the plane and saw they were beside The Great Wall of China. There was a table with five covered bowls on it.

"What's our mission?" Tyler asked.

"For your mission, you will have to..." Izzy said while lifting the cover off of one of the bowls, "Eat cow brain curry, a Chineese delicacy. Each contestant has two and a half minutes to finish their meal. If any contestant fails to finish their bowl, you lose hope of banking ten thousand dollars."

None of the five contestants looked like they would be able to swallow anything disgusting at first glance, but Tyler bravely sat at the far end of the table.

"I'm up for anything!" He declared.

"I see we have a volunteer!" Izzy said while placing the bowl in front of Tyler, "You have two and a half minutes to finish the whole thing."

The jock stared at the yellow soup. He poked at the dark pink piece of meat with his fork. Taking his first bite, his eyes lit up. A minute later, he left the bowl empty.

"How was it?" Izzy asked.

"It's a little sour, but after the first bite it's not half bad." Tyler replied.

"Katie, you're up next!" Izzy said, "Come on down and enjoy your dinner!"

The skinny BFFFL gulped and nervously and sat down at the table. She lifted the cover off the bowl and cringed in disgust at the curry. Her time started and she slowly took a bit of meat on her fork. After swallowing it, she went on to the next piece.

Two minutes later, she was almost done.

"You have plenty of time Katie!" Cody cheered on, "Just a little bit of meat left!"

Katie nodded and breathed heavily as she consumed the last bit of brain.

"Two down!" Izzy cried, "Cody, you're up next!"

The tech geek nodded and sat down. He lifted the lid off his bowl and started eating his curry.

"Everyone's taking this really well." Beth said to Noah, "I'm not sure if I will though!"

"Don't worry, I have faith in you..." Noah replied monotonously.

Cody finished his curry and set his fork down.

"Only two more bowls to go!" Izzy said, "Beth, why don't you go next?"

The farm girl gulped and sat at the table. She lifted the lid off her bowl and gagged at the stench.

"You can do this Beth!" Katie cheered on.

Beth took the first bit of meat with her fork and chewed on it. She squirmed as she grinded the meat with her teeth, turning green with every passing second. A minute and thirty seconds had passed, and Beth was yet to finish her first bite.

"You're wasting time!" Tyler told her.

Beth took a second bit of meat with her fork and put it in her mouth, but there was only thirty seconds left. She slowly chewed this piece too, and time ran out.

**Mission Failed**

* * *

><p>"You just lost us the challenge." Noah said, "Good going Beth."<p>

"You didn't even eat the curry!" Katie said, defending her friend.

"I'm sorry to say that you five have failed the mission." Izzy said, "Oh well, more for me!" She picked up the remaining bowl of curry and devoured it in one gulp, grossing out the girls.

"Before we end this episode, the cast of Total Drama Action has to make an appearance." Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"I thought of this idea where they cameo on our show and we cameo on theirs!" Izzy answered, pulling out a cell phone, "Let's call them right now!" She dialed the number and the phone rang. She handed it to Noah and a familiar blonde's voice rang out.

"Who is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Noah." The bookworm replied.

"Hi Noah!" The dumb blonde replied rather loudly.

"Lindsay..." Tyler said in shock, "LINDSAY!" He snatched the phone away from Noah. "Lindsay, are you alright? Did Heather hurt you? Is your hair growing back?"

"My hair's growing back, but it's so ugly right now!" Lindsay whined, "I want to get back at Heather, but some woman named Blaineley said I shouldn't. I just wish I could rip her intestines out of her stomach and strangle her with them!"

Tyler accidentally put her on speaker phone, so everyone could hear what she was saying.

"Wow, where did you get so violent Lindsay?" Cody asked.

"I read something in one of Harold's comic books." she replied, "It sounded like it would hurt."

"Are you okay now?" Tyler asked.

"Totally!" Lindsay replied, "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you!"

"Bye." Tyler said.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Loser Resort<strong>

"Bye!" Lindsay said back, hanging up the phone. She went back to the pool area, where all the eliminated contestants were hanging out. She took a dip in the pool, where Geoff was walking while carrying Bridgette wedding style.

"How's the loser resort babe?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"It's so much nicer than the island!" Bridgette sighed happily, "People are a lot more friendly here."

The couple kissed passionately. Meanwhile, Fransisco entered the pool, swimming over to where Bridgette and Geoff were.

"It's been a while and I haven't seen Blaineley yet." he said, "Have either of you?"

"Come to think of it, no." Bridgette said.

"You mean that lady in the red dress?" Geoff said, "I haven't seen her either..."

"Do you think she..." Fransisco asked, pausing in midsentence.

"You're overreacting dude!" Geoff told him, "There's no way Blaineley could've been kidnapped."

"I don't know." Bridgette said, "Chris does seem to want her gone..."

They were all very quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I hope this satisfied your recommended daily amount of reality show action.

Here's a sneak peek of the final episode: It will take place in Camp Tikitere, there will be three missions instead of one, and it will most likely be in two parts.

Read and review!

**Next Time: **Crikey! We're heading to Austrailia mate!


	8. Episode 7: Austrailia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Note: **Well, looks like this story is almost done! As you know, this episode's location is Austrailia. The challenge will be very loosely based on Total Drama World Tour. Have your predictions work around that.

**Rating Note: **Rated K for kangaroos.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7: Austrailia<strong>

On the plane, the nine people were heading to their next location.

"I wonder why the author starts off the episode with a plane sequence..." Izzy thought.

"I'm so excited for The Land Down Under!" Tyler said, "Aren't you Noah?"

"Unless we're going to a place that has a library and air conditioning, I'm not enthusiastic." The bookworm replied.

"I have cousins in Austrailia." Cody said, "Maybe I'll see them there!"

"Did you guys know that Austrailia is the only place that's both a country and a continent?" Katie informed the group.

"Did you know that fish can swim?" Noah snarked.

"Can't you be nice for once?" Katie asked.

"Not very many people know that Austrailia is a country and a continent!" Beth added.

The plane started rumbling and everyone noticed.

"Hey guys, the sky decided to have an earthquake!" Ted cried.

Both Noah and Zed face palmed.

Once the plane came to a stop, everyone disembarked and stared out into the horizon.

"Welcome to the Austrailian Outback!" Izzy said, "This is where today's challenge will be held! First, you will have to cross the outback to reach a cliff ten miles away. Once there, you each have to bungee jump off the cliff to retrieve a sheep and shear it."

"How long do we have to complete the mission?" Beth asked.

"Excellent question, you get a cookie!" Izzy said, tossing a chocolate chip cookie to Beth, "You have three hours to complete the competition, starting now!"

Izzy ran off, leaving the five contestants and three cameramen alone.

"Great, how does Izzy expect us to walk ten miles through the outback and not die!" Noah groaned.

Katie saw a family of kangaroos run by the group. "I think I have an idea..." She said.

"How come you're always the one with ideas?" Tyler complained.

"I dunno, I just am." Katie replied.

Another group of kangaroos hopped towards them, stopping when they saw Beth. She petted one of the kangaroos on the head and the kangaroo let her inside her pouch.

"How does she do that?" Cody asked, astonished.

"Beth's just good with animals." Katie answered, "She's lived on a farm her entire life."

With eight kangaroos, everyone got to be in a kangaroo's pouch.

"Is this sanitary?" Noah asked.

"Since when were you such a whiner?" Katie asked.

"That wasn't whining. This is whining:" Noah began in a mocking tone, "Courtney is so good! Courtney shouldn't have left! She was the greatest member of our team!"

"That's not funny." Katie said in a stark tone.

The group of kangaroos hopped along with the cast in their pouches.

"Are baby kangaroos like baby chickens?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, they're similar..." Zed said, "EXCEPT COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"Goodie! I always wanted to be a baby chicken!" Ted cheered, clapping his hands.

"How does he even dress himself?" Zed asked Jed, who shrugged in response.

Eventually, they all arrived at the cliff, where Izzy was standing at the top.

"Hey there compadres!" The redhead greeted, "Welcome to the second part of your mission! You will strap yourselves to this bungee cord and retrieve a sheep from the ground. Once you do, you'll have to shave it. Be careful, some of those sheep are stubborn little buggers! Work quickly, because you have only fifteen minutes left!"

"We're on it!" Tyler cried, strapping the bungee cord to his ankles. He jumped off the cliff and grabbed a sheep for the trip back up. Unfortunately, that sheep was one of the more vicious ones and it started to attack Tyler.

Cody begrudgingly went next. He jumped and snagged a sheep. Luckily, it was one of the nicer ones. Cody shaved it with ease.

Tyler chased his sheep after it decided to run away. Beth opted to go next. She jumped off the cliff and snagged a sheep. With her ability to charm animals, she shaved it with ease.

"That's two down!" Izzy cried.

Katie strapped the bungee cord to her angles and jumped off the cliff. Catching a sheep once she reached the bottom, she safely came back up. Katie grabbed a shearer and started shaving the sheep of its wool.

"Noah, it looks like you're up next!" Izzy said.

"We only have a minute and a half left." Noah replied, "Best if I save myself the trouble. Besides, Tyler isn't going to do his share anytime soon." He looked over at the jock, who was chasing his sheep around."

Katie, who was fuming, shouted, "WHAT THE..."

**Mission Failed**

* * *

><p>"Looks like you guys lost another ten thousand dollars!" Izzy said, "That's two failures in a row. Will you be able to turn it around in the finale?"<p>

"I hope so." Cody said, "Where's the finale?"

"In New Zealand." Izzy replied, "All we have to do is get there by..." The plane began to emit smoke. The smoke cleared and all that was left were the remains of a battered plane.

"Now what are we going to do?" Zed cried, "We're stranded on Austrailia!"

"We're near the southwest coast and New Zealand is only a couple hundred miles away." Izzy said, "All we have to do is take the Boat of Losers there!"

"But how?" Beth asked.

"Follow me." Izzy said. The group walked away from the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Shore<strong>

"There it is!" Izzy said, admiring the Boat of Losers at the dock, "Hop on in everybody!"

The group of nine boarded the boat and set sail for Camp Tikitere, the final location of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

First off, sneak peeks of the final episode:

1. It will be two parts.

2. It will be a three part mission.

3. Both Courtney and Blaineley will make an appearance.

4. The campers will unintentionally execute Izzy's plan.

5. The five contestants will receive the money they accumulated throughout the game.

Secondly, I'm at another music camp until Wednesday, so another update until then is unlikely.

Lastly, read and review.


	9. Episode 8 Part 1: Camp Tikitere

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island. I do own Almost! Total Drama Action, which is related to this story.

**Note: **Here it is, the final episode of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip. The five competitors face their biggest challenge yet! Granted, they're at the very end of their journey, but still. This final episode will also include answers about the Almost! Total Drama Action finale and some familiar faces. Lastly, I want to have this entire series completed by Sunday so I can move on with my life. It's been two years, it has to end sometime!

**Rating Note: **This entire episode is rated T. This rating note can also be attached to part two of this episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8 Part 1: New Zealand<strong>

The Boat of Losers sailed through the murky waters of the New Zealand night. The five contestants, three cameramen, and Izzy traveled to their next location. The smoke cleared, and Camp Tikitere lay in front of them.

"There it is..." Beth whimpered.

"Yep." Cody gulped.

"Home Sweet Home." Zed muttered.

"Cheer up!" Izzy said enthusiastically, "This final challenge will be the most exciting of them all!"

"I'm scared of the dark!" Ted whined.

"It's alright. We're almost there." Jed conforted the dimwitted cameraman.

"Stuck on a boat with these idiots..." Noah thought to himself, "It's like they invented this show just to torture me..." **[1]**

The boat pulled up to the Dock of Shame and everyone disembarked.

"We're here!" Izzy announced, "Camp Tikitere!"

"Izzy, the three of us need to get back to headquarters." Jed said on behalf of his fellow cameramen.

"Yeah, we need to lay low for a while." Zed added.

"Whatever floats your boat!" Izzy replied, sending the three away.

"What's our challenge?" Tyler asked, quieter than usual.

"This challenge is three fold." Izzy said, "In other words, you'll have to complete two out of three missions to succeed."

"What's the first part?" Katie asked.

"You'll have to set random time bombs in various spots around the island." Izzy explained, "I'll assist you this time around. Also, we have to make sure Chris doesn't discover we're here, or all our work will be for nothing!"

"I don't like the sound of this..." Cody blanched.

"Relax, everything will be fine!" Izzy assured the group, "Anyways, the points we have to set the bombs are located on this map. We have five hours starting... now!"

Katie snatched the map from Izzy and read it. "It seems like our first location is... right here?" The BFFFL looked at the map in confusion.

"Affirmative Katie!" Izzy cried, pulling a circular object from behind her back. The small, red object sprouted claws from the bottom and Izzy planted it in the ground. "One down, nine to go!" she proclaimed.

"Sweet!" Tyler cheered. He took the map from Katie and searched for the next location. "If I'm reading this right, our next point is twenty paces north!"

Cody pulled out a compass from his pocket and opened it up. "North is this way." he said, "Let's go!" The rest of the team followed him. When they arrived at the location, Izzy shook her head.

"We're wrong?" Tyler asked, "I could've sworn..." He opened the map while Noah looked over his shoulder.

"You have it upside down." the bookworm pointed out, "Next time, let someone who knows how to read maps be the navigator."

"That'd be you?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Precisely." Noah replied with a smile.

"It's no big deal." Beth said, "All we have to do is go back to where we started and head twenty paces in the opposite direction."

The company ran until they reached the correct location. Izzy smiled and planted the second bomb.

"This is pretty easy!" Cody said, "Fifteen minutes in and we already have two bombs planted! This'll be no sweat!"

* * *

><p>In the epitome of irony, it was a sweat. The five exhausted competitors trailed behind Izzy, who was just as hyper as ever.<p>

"It's been two hours and we haven't found a single bomb location!" Kate whined.

"Number three's right here!" Izzy informed the group. She planted a bomb on that very spot.

"Seven to go and our time's half up." Cody said, "I don't like our chances!"

"In that case, we just have to work harder!" Izzy declared, "Let's move, double time!"

The six contestants ran to find another location.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Good, Another Montage! (sigh)<strong>

The fourth location was near a waterfall. After placing the bomb, Izzy demanded that the group jump off the waterfall. Everyone hesitantly agreed, except Noah that is. Unfortunately for him, Izzy grabbed him and jumped off the waterfall with him.

After swimming a short distance downstream, the contestants arrived at their next location. Izzy planted the bomb and they moved on.

At the shoreline, the contestants placed a bomb in the sand.

**End Montage**

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's four to go..." Beth recalled, "Izzy, how much time do we have left?"<p>

"We have thirty minutes!" Izzy replied.

"Where's our next location?" Tyler asked.

"It's..." Noah said, looking at the map, "Oh crap..."

"Huh?" Cody asked, taking the map. "It's underwater. I don't see anything bad with that!"

"Who knows what horrible creatures Chris has in store there?" Noah groaned. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone loses a limb by the end of this."

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going in!" Izzy said, jumping in the water.

"Ah, what the heck?" Tyler said, taking off his shirt and jumping in the water.

"What's the use?" Noah said, "It'll be impossible to plant four more bombs in thirty minutes."

"Izzy's done stranger things before." Cody said.

"Good point." Katie said, jumping in the water with Cody.

"Well, it's just you and me." Noah said to Beth, "You still have the map?"

"I thought you had it." Beth replied.

"If neither of us has the map, then... Oh great!" Noah face palmed.

"What's up?" Beth asked.

"One of the four people in the water has the map!" Noah groaned, "It's all soggy by now!"

The four people in the water rose to the surface.

"Found anything yet?" Tyler asked.

"Nope, but all we need to do is check the..." Cody pulled the soggy map out of his pocket, "Whoops!"

**Mission Failed**

* * *

><p>Katie, Cody, and Tyler took a moment to dry off while Izzy explained the situation to Noah and Beth.<p>

"That's one failure so far, but that's alright! All you need to do is complete the next two missions to get the money!" Izzy told them.

"And our next mission would be...?" Noah asked.

"Recently, Courtney was eliminated and escaped the police." Izzy explained, "She's somewhere on this island, so the next mission is to find her!"

"She left us to compete on Total Drama Action!" Tyler said, joining the group, "Why should we save her?"

"Who knows what that poor girl's been going through?" Katie said, "We have to find her before it's too late!"

"She's done some pretty nasty things in the past, but I think we should rescue her." Cody added. He heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?"

"Oh no!" Beth cried, "We've been discovered!"

The six turned toward the bushes and out stepped a masculine silhouette.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] - **The irony in this statement is that the sole reason I conceived this story was to give Noah a role in Almost! Total Drama Action.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

That ends part 1 of the finale. After I update part 1 of the other show's finale, I'll come back here to complete the second and final part of this story's finale.

Truth be told, I didn't really like writing this story, and I'm excited to can it once and for all. There probably won't be a spin off like this in season three unless I have someone else write it, and I don't want to place that burden on someone.

How will this cliffhanger end? Keep reading and find out!


	10. Episode 8 Part 2: New Zealand

**Disclaimer: **Whatever happens, I have a very unlikely chance of owning Total Drama. Also, when is season four gonna air? It's taking way too long.

**Note: **With this last chapter of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, I would like to thank all my reviewers. You're the ones that make me feel like this story deserves to continue, and I can't thank you all enough. Your interest in the story will be rewarded with a dramatic final chapter. If you want to know the rating, go to the last chapter and find out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8 Part 2: Camp Tikitere<strong>

A figure resembling a young man stepped out of the bushes.

"Show yourself!" Tyler demanded.

The figure stepped out into the light and revealed himself.

"Kenneth?" Izzy said, "Is that you?"

"My name's Kai!" The red haired adventurer cried. He noticed the five people behind her. "Hey, are those the contestants of your show?"

"Yep, and we're on a mission right now!" Izzy chirped.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Kai asked excitedly. "What's the mission?"

"We have to find Courtney." Izzy explained, "She's somewhere in this jungle."

"What are we waiting for then?" Kai cheered, "Let's go!"

The group of seven headed out into the jungle.

* * *

><p>After searching for a while, they were about to give up hope when they found a gray cloth stuck to a tree branch.<p>

"Hey!" Katie cried, picking up the cloth, "This looks like a piece of Courtney's sweater!"

"I found another one!" Beth replied, holding an identical fabric.

"That means we must be on the right track!" Cody said.

"Onward!" Izzy cried as they all ran forward.

* * *

><p>In the bushes, Courtney hid from any human contact. She was missing her sweater and she had cuts over her clothes and body. She began to evolve into an animal, walking on four legs and relying on feral instincts. When she saw the seven teens approach her, she hissed at them.<p>

"Stay back!" she threatened them, "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

"Courtney, we mean no harm!" Beth tried to reason with her.

"I know what you're trying to do!" Courtney snapped, "You're spies sent by the police to capture me!" She ran away, leaving the group of seven behind.

"Courtney, stop!" Cody cried, but it was too late.

"Dang..." Tyler muttered, "Looks like we'll have to run after her."

"Oh yeah!" Kai cheered, "Time for another adventure!"

* * *

><p>As for Courtney, she ran blindly through the New Zealand jungle, unhalted by tree branches blocking her way. After making sure the coast was clear, she stopped to rest. Where Courtney had ended up shocked her; she was in the contestant camp. Knowing that Emo and Zoey slept in the same cabin, she wanted to take shelter there. She stopped herself because she didn't want to take the chance of choosing the wrong cabin. She prepared to run, but the group she was runnning from blocked her path. Courtney held in her screams because she didn't want to wake Emo or Zoey up. Backing up slowly, she tripped over a log. Knowing that she had been beat, she began quietly begging for mercy.<p>

Beth approached the whimpering CIT. "Courtney, are you okay?"

"Please don't turn me in! Please don't turn me in!" Courtney chanted ad nauseum.

"We're not going to turn you in, Courtney." Beth said, "Just tell us what's wrong."

"Please don't turn me in! Please don't turn me in!" Courtney continued chanting.

Then, Beth did something that shocked everyone: slapped Courtney in the face. The CIT reeled back in pain.

"Wow, didn't think Beth had a mean bone in her body!" Cody observed.

Courtney's eyes welled up with tears. Beth sat on the log with her.

"Listen, I know you've done some nasty things in the past, but running away from your problems isn't going to fix anything." Beth told her, "You have to face the world head on and move on with your life. I know that someday, you'll be forgiven for what you did."

"I'm going to get arrested though." Courtney said, "How can I recover after that?"

"We'll all be there to help you out." Beth answered.

"We will?" Noah said, only to be elbowed by Katie.

"But first, you need to help us." Beth continued.

"How can I do that?" Courtney asked.

"By rejoining our group." Beth said.

"Deal." Courtney replied, and the two shook hands.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Noah asked, "Courtney has built up all this hype, and that's it?"<p>

"What's our next mission Izzy?" Beth asked, ignoring him.

"Chris has taken Blaineley captive." Izzy explained, "Our mission is to search for and rescue her."

"Great, where are we supposed to find her?" Noah groaned.

"I think I might know." Courtney said.

* * *

><p><strong>In Front Of The Control Room<strong>

"You sure this is it Courtney?" Cody asked.

"I think so." she replied, "Chris captured someone during one of my meetings with him. I think it might be her."

"Alright, but how are we going to get in?" Katie asked. As if to respond to her, a door opened.

"That was easy." Kai said.

"But who let us in?" Beth wondered.

Ezekiel stood in front of the doorway, wearing a grin on his face.

"ZEKEY-POO!" Izzy shrieked as she glomped the home schooled teen, "It's been so long!"

"I missed you too." Ezekiel said with a smile.

"Ezekiel, do you know where Chris is keeping Blaineley?" Cody asked.

"She's in his office, eh!" Ezekiel informed the group, "Folloo' me!" The eight teenagers followed Ezekiel to Chris's office. Izzy kicked down the door, but there was no one inside.

"It's quiet..." Izzy pondered, "Too quiet!"

From the closet, the group heared muffled screams of terror. Kai snuck up and quietly opened the door to the closet. Inside was Blaineley, bound and gagged. Izzy removed the gag and Blaineley began spouting words.

"Thank you so much I have to tell you that Chris is launching an evil scheme and she's teamed up with Courtney and why is she with you..." Blaineley blurted out.

"Relax, relax!" Izzy said, silencing the blonde hostess, "Courtney's on our side now!"

"I'll explain everything later." Courtney said, "We have to get out of here now!"

"Alright, but could one of you untie me?" Blaineley asked, her request fulfilled by Kai. The ten contestants ran out of the building without being spotted.

**Mission Completed**

* * *

><p><strong>A Short Distance Away<strong>

"That was close!" Blaineley panted.

"But we're all safe!" Beth cheered.

"Congratulations, you have completed the final mission and won another ten thousand dollars!" Izzy explained, "And with that, Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip is over! Noah, Beth, Cody, Katie, and Tyler... Your final total is fifty thousand dollars to be split equally amongst the five of you. Way to go!"

"How much is that again?" Tyler asked.

"Ten thousand dollars." Noah answered.

"Oh yeah, I just won ten grand!" The jock cheered, making Noah roll his eyes.

"This was an awesome adventure we had tonight!" Kai cheered.

"Courtney, are you alright?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I stayed with the group instead of getting myself into this mess." Courtney replied.

"If you do get arrested, I'll make sure to put in a good word for you." Beth told her.

"Thanks." The mocha skinned brunette smiled.

"So Blaineley, are you going to stay on the island?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, who else is gonna kick Chris's ass?" Blaineley chuckled.

"What did I miss?" Ezekiel asked.

"A lot!" Cody replied, "You missed a lot!"

"And now, we have to watch the finale of Total Drama Action and see my plan unfold!" Izzy said triumphantly.

The sun rose above the New Zealand sky and shone on the group of ten, giving them hope for the future.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

And thus concludes the spin-off of Almost! Total Drama Action! If you don't know what that story is, then you should go read it right now!

A wave of relief has spread over me! It feels amazing knowing that I completed this story and I only have two updates of A!TDA left!

Speaking of which, everyone that appeared in this chapter will make an appearance in the next chapter of the other story! Switch your reading attention to that.

Read and review! See ya later!


End file.
